Mission Impossible: MARRIAGE!
by Brownie-luving Icee-chan
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are married for all the wrong reasons: she's a secret agent investigating him, but she wants an anullment because the Battoussai hasn't killed in two years. But Saitoh won't let her, so she's stuck! KK wtih AM CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. I wanna anullment PLEASE!

-Full Summary- Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Kenshin are married, but there's three problems, three MAJOR problems.1) They don't love each other. 2) Kenshin is a super notorious assassin. 3) Kaoru is a secret agent who married Kenshin only to investigate him. And 4) Kenshin doesn't know about it. Okay, make that FOUR major problems. How are they gonna get through this one?  
  
Kaoru Himura sat facing her boss with an indignant expression. "Listen, sir. I have been observing Himura for two years! There is no evidence to suspect-"  
  
"I don't wanna hear it, Kamiya. I really don't." Saitoh Hajime, head of the agency snapped. "So the man is running on an irregular schedule. That doesn't mean he's given up in the assassination business entirely!"  
  
"But sir-" Kaoru tried again to make her boss see reason; there was really no point of continuing the mission if there was no reason to suspect him of anything.  
  
"Look, Kamiya!" Saitoh boomed. "Kenshin Himura is the most dangerous man in Japan right now, and will probably pose as a threat for years to come. Until the threat is gone, you are not getting an annulment! You're the one who wanted to find your father's killer!"  
  
Now it was Kaoru's turn to get angry. "You would too, wouldn't you?! I said I would do anything, but now I'm just wasting time! The man hasn't killed anyone for two years! His attitude totally portrays that he's turned pacifist." She jumped to her feet.  
  
Saitoh stood as well. "You watch who you're talking to, Kamiya!! I am your superior and you WILL address me with respect! When I say NO, I mean NO. You are NOT getting an annulment until you can give me solid evidence that he no longer poses a threat to the international community." Saitoh said.  
  
Kaoru stood there, knowing that if she hadn't gotten him to listen already, he wouldn't be swayed. "Understood, sir." She muttered out of agitation. Spinning on her heels, she walked out of the office in a rage.  
  
"I take it Hajime-san isn't too partial to you getting an annulment." A chipper voice said out of nowhere.  
  
Kaoru smacked her forehead in frustration and squeezed her eyes shut. "Why, Misao, why?!?!?! WHY did I say yes to this?!"  
  
Misao smiled sympathetically. "Kaoru, you're getting a chance to bust the guy who killed your parents! Why WOULDN'T you take a chance like this? It's a once in a lifetime deal, Kaoru! You'd have been crazy NOT to have taken it. And if you hadn't, I'd have beat you into it!" Misao playfully punched Kaoru in the arm.  
  
Kaoru looked a her friend and smiled. "Thanks, Misao."  
  
"I'm always up for helping out a friend!" Misao grinned. "So since we're on the subject, how's married life treating you?"  
  
Kaoru groaned as she sat down at Misao's desk; she was a field agent, but she also did a lot of her own research. "I don't get how you do it, Misao. Did you know that there are things you HAVE to do like laundry and junk?"  
  
Misao laughed. "Well, duh. You didn't think that all married couples did was have babies and go to work, did you?" she shook her head.  
  
"Seriously, how do you do it, Misao? You've a husband AND a daughter! I can barely deal with the husband part!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Well, for one, I'm married under different circumstances. Aoshi and me, we're in love, he's not a mission. Second, he's an agent too, so we see pretty eye to eye. And third, we love our little Aiko-chan very very much!" Misao cooed at the picture of her daughter on her desk.  
  
"Well, that's sweet, Misao, really. But I don't plan on having any kids anytime soon. And definitely not by that guy." Kaoru rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't get cross with me!" Misao frowned. "Look, I've got a favor to ask you."  
  
"Go ahead, shoot."  
  
"Well, I've got a job to do in Sicily this weekend, and Aoshi has to go to America. Needless to say, we can't really take Aiko with us." Misao said. "Our nanny is sick and she can't watch Aiko, so I was wondering."  
  
"If I would watch her while you guys are away?" Kaoru finished for her friend.  
  
"So you'll do it?!" Misao asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm married, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Misao shrugged.  
  
"So, I can't just say yes. Himura might try and kill the girl. I don't think he likes kids." Kaoru said.  
  
"Why do call your husband by his last name? By YOUR last name? What's up with that, Kaoru. You'll have to drop that if you're gonna pretend like you like this guy." Misao scolded.  
  
"Misao, you're missing the point. Aiko is adorable, really she is, but she might aggravate him to no end with waking up in the middle of the night thing and crying thing."  
  
"I thought you said he was a pacifist."  
  
"I didn't say he didn't have a temper." Kaoru pointed out.  
  
"Then if he tries, to kill her, protect her. You're more than capable of it." Misao shrugged.  
  
"Misao, he's the BATTOUSSAI! What part about this arranged marriage did you miss?!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to take Aiko for the weekend. I'll just have to. take her with me. I want you to come say goodbye. she might be killed.." Misao sigh melodramatically.  
  
Kaoru looked as if she wanted to kill Misao. "Fine. I'll talk to him about it."  
  
"Arigatou, Kaoru-chan!!!!" Misao jumped up and hugged her best friend tightly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Don't get your hopes up too soon. I'll call you later tonight."  
  
"Okay, thanks Kaoru! You're the best!" Misao cheered.  
  
So, what did you think? I know, logically, this is pretty much impossible, but I'm still thinking out the bugs. Until then, though, drop about five reviews or more, thanks! 


	2. Plot development and such

After sitting down and actually logically thinking this whole story through, I've come up with explanation to unanswered questions, plus, I'm running a contest.  
  
Major Issues:  
  
Question #1: Why would Kenshin get married in the first place?: Okay, Kenshin fell in love with Tomoe, who was a spy as well (in the same league with Kamiya Kaoru), and when his accomplices found out, they killed her and he did nothing to stop it. Note: Kenshin is still Battoussai at this time. After her death, Kenshin was never the same again, and murdered many people over the time period of two years in his grief. Deciding that he needed to move on, he was willing to do anything to forget her, and marries Kaoru a woman he 'coincidentally' meets off the internet. The marriage, however, doesn't prove to help him get over his grief and he remains as pulled away and drawn back from society as ever.  
  
Question #2: Why doesn't Kenshin use his super Battoussai powers and check Kaoru out?: Because he is too much wrapped in his own little world to notice anything of this importance and magnitude. His personality is the one we all know and love, a friendly and loving man; in other words: his rurouni side, and little distracted at times. But his Battoussai side refuses to allow him to forget about Tomoe, and often both personalities are battling, resulting in him being deep in thought, quiet and troubled. With all this going on inside of himself, he hasn't the time to run an investigation on his current wife.  
  
Question #3: Why did Kaoru agree to this?: It was suspected that Battoussai had murdered her family, who had held a high status in society at the time. Himura Kenshin was the closest they had to him (still no idea what his true identity was); he matched the description exactly and had a very hazy past. Unfortunately, that was not enough data to allow the Bureau to take him into custody; therefore, they needed someone, preferably a woman, to get close to him so they could investigate him. Kaoru jumped at the prospect of taking the assignment and arranged a meeting in a chatroom. They married within a year and a half; Kaoru planned to get an annulment after they had solid evidence that he was the Battoussai.  
  
Question #4: Why didn't the government arrest Kenshin instead of all this sneaking around?: The Battoussai has never been attached to a real name, simply physical attributes. Therefore, there is no solid proof that Himura Kenshin is the real Battoussai. As soon Kamiya Kaoru finds evidence (documents, tapes, etc.) The Bureau will arrest Himura and send him to a secure prison until an appropriate court date is given.  
  
Question #5: What did Kaoru tell him to keep her secret?: A number of things, actually. Kaoru first told him that her name was Kaoru Sagara, the last name of her adopted older brother Sanosuke (one out of the three Kamiya's not murdered), ensuring that Himura would not recognize her last name and become suspicious. Second, Kenshin is under the impression that Kaoru's family died in a boat accident some ten years ago. Kaoru also told Kenshin that she taught kendo in her 'father's' dojo, in actuality, her adoptive brothers, Sanosuke Sagara and Yahiko, purchased it as soon as the couple was married. Himura Sagara Kaoru was originally born in Spain, but moved to Japan with her family when she five months old.  
  
Minor Issues:  
  
Saitoh the 'boss man': Saitoh will not be satisfied until the Battoussai is either behind bars or rotting in his grave; the latter preferred. In which case, he will not allow Kaoru to close the mission until they are completely positive that Himura Kenshin is not the Battoussai; which they aren't.  
  
Well, that's all I have for now; how's THAT for plot development?! N E wayz, this might be the last time I can update for a number of days, even though I'm working on the actual chapter 2, it's not finished. Maybe I can upload it at school, because my parents don't like me to be on the internet during the school year. So, if I don't update, again, Sayonara for now! 


	3. Dinner Date

Kenshin Himura sighed as he walked through the park, dazed as ever. A dog could run up and piss on his foot and he wouldn't he even notice; that was just how he was. He was that way at work, at home, in fact; he was that way everywhere he went. 'Where am I?' he thought tiredly. He perked up his ears and listened. The sound of children's laughter, along with the barking of dogs, was everywhere. 'Oh.. the park.'  
  
Feeling incredibly tired and weak, he sank down onto one of the park benches nearby and watched as a little girl about the age of three zoomed past him at an incredible speed. "Serena! Serena come back here! Kami-sama! Get over here, now!!" a woman screamed after the little girl.  
  
'She looks exactly like Tomoe.' He thought dismally. Shaking his head in anger, he mentally slapped himself a second later. 'No, she doesn't!!' it was true; the woman had blond hair and her face was sharp and unyielding, a bit like a vultures. 'You've got to stop doing this to yourself, Himura.' He shook his head and sighed again; it wasn't fair that he could never get his mind off his dead fiancé. And it wasn't fair that he was drawn away from the world, especially his own wife, Kaoru Sagara. 'Life isn't always fair, though.' A voice echoed inside of his head, and he realized that it was Tomoe's; gentle, fair, kind, loving Tomoe. Oh, how he longed to run his fingers through her silky hair and touch her flawless ivory skin. 'STOP. THAT. NOW.' Another voice growled.  
  
Kenshin nodded resolutely and stood to return home; to return to his wife. When he had left, she was about to go running. In actuality, they could have come to the park together, but he had lied, saying that he was going to visit a friend. He didn't want her to see him like this; a quiet man, whose soul was dying bit by bit as each second passed.  
  
As he walked through the gates, he could still hear the woman screeching in fury, and the little girl was drinking from the water fountain, without a care in the world, unaware of how much trouble she would be in when she returned to her mother. "You should return to your mother, that you should." He said as he breezed past.  
  
The girl looked up and watched the man walk by as if he hadn't said a word. Looking back at her mother, she decided that she would go back; at least then she would stop the infernal yelling.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm home!" he called through the large house, but all he got in response was running water. 'Kaoru's probably in the shower.' Hanging his keys on a hook near the door, he walked down into the den and flopped onto the couch. His soul felt like it was a million years old.  
  
Closing his eyes, he hardly noticed water dripping on his face. "Kenshin? Oh, Ke-nshin?" a soft female voice called.  
  
'Tomoe?!' he thought excitedly before mentally slapping himself once more. 'No, it's your wife, asshole.' A voice growled. And lazily opening his eyes, he looked up into the bright blue eyes of Kaoru. "Afternoon." He grinned slightly.  
  
Kaoru smirked. "Back at ya." She had let her long black hair fall well past her shoulders but she pulled it back into a bun until she could style it later. "I just got out the shower. Where've you been?"  
  
"With Hiko." Kenshin answered automatically. Truth was, he hadn't talked to nor seen his teacher Seijiro Hiko in five years. "How was your run?"  
  
"Great!" Kaoru lied cheerfully. Truth was, she hadn't run in almost a year. "I think I almost ran five miles." Kenshin nodded and got a faraway look in his eyes. Kaoru knew what he was thinking about and walked out the room. "I'm going to change, okay?"  
  
"Right." Kenshin answered as the door to their bedroom closed.  
  
~*~  
  
"All that Himura ever does is think about Tomoe-san." Kaoru muttered as she dressed in a casual dress. Not that she was jealous or anything; the last thing she wanted was his attention. The truth was, Kaoru hadn't known Tomoe all too well, and Saitoh had said she was a bit before her time.  
  
"Yes, well." Kaoru sighed and went into her spacious closet. Parting the many clothes on the hangers, she swung open a door, punched in a code on a keypad and the safe swung open. Inside was a single laptop. Pulling it out, Kaoru set it on her bed before tiptoeing to the door and peeking down the hall to make sure that Himura hadn't come upstairs. Seeing that the coast was clear, Kaoru dove onto the bed.  
  
She typed expertly on the keyboard until she was logged on to Japan's Bureau of International Affairs homepage. "Logging in, Agent 2894." She spoke quietly, but very clearly into the speaker, which doubled as a microphone.  
  
"You have one new message." An AOL-ish voice spoke. "Message one."  
  
It was a video clip from Misao. "Hey, Kaoru, have you asked him yet? I need an answer in case I have to hire another babysitter. And if he says yes, Aoshi says he doesn't trust Himura like he does you, so you'll have to set up a dinner date tomorrow. Domo arigatou and call me later!" Misao's image said.  
  
Kaoru was to do something, when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Shit." She cursed and slammed the notebook closed and buried it underneath a large pile of shoes. Swinging open the door, Kenshin was standing mere inches away, hand halfway to the knob. "Hi, honey!" she smiled brightly.  
  
Kenshin blinked a few times. Seeing her chance, she plunged into her request. "I have a friend, Misao, who's going out of town and she can't take her daughter with her. Her husband is going somewhere too, so he can't take her with her. So she was wondering if we could watch her for the weekend."  
  
Kenshin took in her rush of words. "Sure." He shrugged. What did he care if Kaoru would have a bratty, loud, messy kid running around his expensive house, breaking everything and wreaking havoc-. Wait a minute; that was Battoussai talking; he had to make sure he concealed that side of him faraway from the little girl.  
  
"You don't them; they weren't at the wedding; they had work. So they wanted to see if we could have like a double dinner date tomorrow. Will you be free from work?" Kaoru asked, surprised that it had been so easy.  
  
"If not, then I'll make sure to make it." Kenshin assured and flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Thank-you, Kenshin!!" Kaoru grinned and raced to the phone. "Hello? Misao, he said it's okay! Okay, we'll meet you at that café on seventh tomorrow at five, will be off work? Ya, okay, see you later!"  
  
Kenshin only half listened to his wife's excited chatter; most of his mind floating aimlessly. "You hungry?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Fine, I'll go try and prepare something." She said and walked to the kitchen, leaving him and his thoughts alone.  
  
'You're really unfair to her, you know?' a voice inside of him scolded. 'True, but she doesn't seem to mind much.' Another voice backfired. "Shutup, both of you." Kenshin growled and then heard no more.  
  
~*~ The next day~*~  
  
Misao Shinomori smiled as she finished getting dressed and saw the reflection of her husband pass by, scowling all the while. "What're you so happy about?" he grumbled.  
  
Misao rolled her eyes and turned around. "And what're you so grumpy about?"  
  
"I asked you first." Aoshi said.  
  
"Oh, fine." Misao sighed. "I'm finally going to meet Himura! I've wanted to for years."  
  
"You're happy about meeting a murderer?" Aoshi scoffed at his beaming wife.  
  
"Yes." She shot back rather stubbornly. "Now you answer my question. What're you so grumpy about?"  
  
Aoshi sat on the bed they shared and slumped his shoulders. "I trust Kamiya- san, but not Himura. Who knows what he'll do."  
  
"Aoshi, come on, if anything looks like it's going to happen, Kaoru will kick his ass and then she can get that divorce and he'll be in prison or in his grave for the rest of his life or afterlife!" Misao reasoned cheerfully and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.  
  
"Misao, he could kick her ass if he wanted to, and probably without trying. Agent training isn't going to hold up against a guy like that, believe me, I know." Aoshi pouted.  
  
"Oh, don't be so grumpy, icicle." Misao giggled and hopped up, and went to put on some shoes.  
  
Aoshi grimaced; Misao had called him icicle when they first met because he had learned to become devoid of emotion. The nickname annoyed him to no end, and Misao only used it to get what she wanted. "Fine."  
  
~*~  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko grumbled impatiently and rang the doorbell five more times as they waited for their sister to answer it. "I'm coming! I'm coming, you stupid maniac!!!" she hollered in annoyance.  
  
Swinging the door open, Kaoru was greeted by none other than Sano and Yahiko's sardonic smirks. "Oi busu, I'm hungry, make me something to eat." Yahiko pushed past her rudely and sulked into the foyer. Sano walked past as well, but he greeted her in a more politely.  
  
"Well Yahiko-CHAN it's nice to see you too!" Kaoru rolled her eyes at her thirteen-year-old brother.  
  
"Listen busu, I told you to stop calling me -chan!! It gets on my nerves!!" Yahiko yelled indignantly.  
  
"I know; that's why I do it." Kaoru fired back. "And what's more, you can't come in my house, call me 'busu' and demand that I cook for you!! You've got a lot of nerve Yahiko-CHAN!! You said you don't even like my cooking." Sano sweatdropped; not AGAIN.  
  
"Yeah, well I DON'T, BUSU!! I just happen to be so hungry that I'll eat anything; even that crap you cook and like to call food." Yahiko yelled, stepping closer.  
  
"Why, I oughta-" Kaoru leaped at him, only to be caught by Sano and held in a tight grip. "Put me down THIS INSTANT!! When I get my hands on you, you'll be eating HOSPITAL food through a TUBE!!!"  
  
"Now, now Jou-chan. Calm down, and YOU stop provoking her." Sano growled at Yahiko who was gloating and making faces, causing Kaoru to struggle ten times harder.  
  
"CALM. DOWN. MY. FOOT!!!" Kaoru screeched and slammed her four-inch heel into Sano's big toe.  
  
"YOW!!!!" Sano yelped, dropped Kaoru and clutched his foot. Yahiko's triumphant grin faded into a look of horror at seeing Kaoru free from her prison.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshin sighed as he heard three voices talking, then two got very loud. "Yahiko." Kenshin rolled his eyes. Kaoru's only remaining relatives were her two brothers, and while Sanosuke was older and knew how to act more civilized, Yahiko was still a kid and loved to annoy his sister to no end. Every time the three were together, the two held a shouting match, and then a boxing match refereed by Sano.  
  
Coming downstairs, he was greeted by a flying picture frame and had to duck so it wouldn't take out an eye. Kaoru was clutching Yahiko's neck with a vise like grip, and his face was turning an eerie shade of bright green. Sano was trying to convince Kaoru to release him.  
  
"Sano! Need any help?"  
  
Sano turned in relief at hearing his brother-in-law's voice. "Kenshin! PLEASE get her off him. I think she might kill him!" Sano begged.  
  
Without another seconds thought, Kenshin cleared his throat and Kaoru looked up at him. "Oh, hey Kenshin! Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, could you possibly let of your brother? I don't think you would want to kill one of your last remaining relatives, that I don't." Kenshin rushed over and placed a hand on her arm.  
  
Kaoru looked at her nearly dead brother, then at her husband. "Oh, fine. We'd have been late." She sighed and released her hold. Yahiko dropped to the floor, coughing and sputtering for air.  
  
"Speaking of.. Where're you going?" Sano asked as he noticed how dressed up they were.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin has never met Aoshi-san or Misao, so we're going to have a double dinner date. If you guys want any food, go order take-out." Kaoru said.  
  
"You mean weasel girl?" a fully recovered Yahiko smirked.  
  
"Yahiko, Misao is fifteen years your senior." Sano rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, in that case, I'll start calling her weasel woman." Yahiko mock- corrected himself.  
  
"Out." Kaoru interrupted her younger brother's chitchat. Opening the door, she ushered them both outside and turned to Kenshin. "Go ahead and start the car; I'll lock the door and send those two off." Kenshin nodded and walked ahead, but behind the loudly bickering brothers.  
  
Turning back, Kaoru turned on the security system and locked the door behind her.  
  
*  
  
Misao stood up and waved the couple over, who were searching the room blankly. "There he is." Misao said to Aoshi as she sat back down. "God, I would kill for that hair color!!" she squealed, which extracted a disgruntled look from Aoshi.  
  
"Misao! Aoshi! Komban wa!!" Kaoru greeted and hugged her two best friends. Kenshin simply stood behind his wife, waiting to meet the couple. "Now be nice, Aoshi." Kaoru ordered in his ear as she pulled away.  
  
"And you must be the amazing Mr. Himura I've heard so much about!!" Misao grinned and shook Kenshin's hand firmly. "I'm Misao, and this is my husband Aoshi."  
  
"Nice to meet you Misao-dono, Shinomori-san." Kenshin greeted politely. "Eh, Kaoru? Do you talk that much about me?"  
  
Kaoru looked up confused. "Huh? Oh, I uh.. Guess I do!" she shrugged and sat down, stationing herself between Aoshi. She noted the dangerous looks he would send him every so often.  
  
"So, uh, Himura-san! How's marrying the most stubborn woman in the world working out for you?" Misao joked.  
  
"Hey!" Kaoru cried angrily and made a threatening motion with her fork.  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "Oh, it's not bad at all, Misao-dono."  
  
"What do you do for a living?" Aoshi cut in seriously.  
  
Kenshin stared at him for a few moments. "Well, I'm a cop." He stated.  
  
"A cop?! That sounds so exciting!" Misao exclaimed. "It's got to better than being a broker."  
  
"Ah, well it's very overrated." Kenshin shrugged.  
  
'This is good. This is very good. When they get to know Himura, perhaps they'll back me up against Saitoh. Maybe he needs more than one person saying how at peace Himura is.' Kaoru thought as she half listened to the conversation.  
  
"So, how long have you been married?" Aoshi asked suspiciously.  
  
Kaoru snapped back to attention and shot a glare Aoshi's way. "A year and a half, icicle." Aoshi grimaced at the name, Misao giggled and Kenshin looked confused. "Misao, powder room?" Kaoru motioned towards the bathroom.  
  
"Sure." She nodded and they stood, leaving the two men.  
  
Aoshi and Kenshin stared after their wives; they were pretty much the only things keeping the conversation going. "So, er.. do you work in a police station or are you a detective or what?" Aoshi fiddled with a tiny red straw.  
  
"I work in homicides." Kenshin replied shortly.  
  
This answer sparked Aoshi's interest. "Really?" he raised an eyebrow in surprise. "That's interesting. Do you get a lot of cases? From say.. assassinations?"  
  
"What?" Kenshin looked up alarmed at hearing the word 'assassinations'. "Oh, no not really. We were swamped a few years back, but now those type of homicide cases rarely come up."  
  
"Hmph." Aoshi made a little sound, his mind calculating the irony of the entire situation. 'Any cop should be able to dig up some information about a person if they suspect anything. Kamiya needs to watch her step.'  
  
*  
  
"So what do you think?" Kaoru immediately asked her friend when they were in the bathroom.  
  
"Hmm." Misao put a finger to the corner of her mouth and closed one eyes slightly. "Well, he seems pretty nice. Is he always that quiet?"  
  
"Yeah." Kaoru nodded as she applied more blush to her cheeks. "He's very quiet. All he does is think about his late fiancé, Tomoe-san. Doesn't bother me much, but I wish Saitoh-san would believe that this man can't be the Battoussai; he never has and he never will be."  
  
"But Kaoru," Misao started as she looked at the reflection of her friend in the large mirror behind her. "He fits the description down to a tee. Saitoh- san has good reason to not let you close this mission."  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes and snorted. "Misao! You're supposed to be on my side! MY SIDE!!"  
  
"Sorry, Kaoru, but I'm on the side that's right." Misao shrugged.  
  
"Oh, forget it. Let's go." Kaoru muttered as they left. Emerging from the overshadowed doorway, Misao and Kaoru were shocked to see Kenshin and Aoshi carrying on a steady conversation. "What the..?" Kaoru trailed off.  
  
The two women walked and sat after gaining the attention of their husbands. "See, this isn't so bad, is it Aoshi?" Misao whispered in his ear as she sat down.  
  
Aoshi started, but ignored this comment. "So, what were you two talking about?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Nothing." They both mumbled; Misao and Kaoru exchanged knowing looks.  
  
"Um, o~o~o~kay. Has the waitress come?" Kaoru asked nervously.  
  
"No." Both men replied bluntly.  
  
'Oh boy. This is going to be a long night.'  
  
*  
  
Shishio sat in the darkest part of the room, his entire figure completely shadowed. "Shishio-sama?" a voice called, belonging to one Seta Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro knew his lord was in the room, the question was whether or not he wanted to be disturbed. "What is it, Soujiro?" a malevolent voice snapped back.  
  
"Keitaro-san is here. He wishes to speak to you!" Soujiro said, completely unfazed by his superior's feral tone. "He will be waiting in your quarters to speak to you when you are ready!" and with that said, Soujiro left the room, closing the heavy doors behind him.  
  
Making sure his young apprentice had left the room, Shishio stood from his seat in the corner and walked to stand in the moonlight streaming from a large window. His entire body was covered in bandages; what little skin that was showing, was a grotesque brown.  
  
"Finally." Shishio smirked and pulled a sword from his waist, clenching the hilt to the point of his bandages practically ripping. "Finally, my friend. You have come back for revenge."  
  
Okay. I was originally gonna put more on this chapter, but I wanted to get this out before my teachers decided to bury me in homework. Anyway, I think this is sufficient enough (my computer says it's nine pages). While typing this, I wrote the bathroom-thing on an impulse, to give Aoshi a little background on Kenshin. I personally find it atrocious that he be a cop, but not perceptive enough to figure that something's going on. I simply wrote that he was a cop because I needed to fill a scene; if anyone has a better job idea for Kenshin, feel free to tell me in a review. 


	4. Babysitters

Thank you to all my reviewers! I forgot to say that last chapter! Anyway, this happens to be the only story I'm continuing right now (other than Death of the HamHams, and that's not a story more than a scapegoat when I'm frustrated) because I don't have the time, what with track and school. My teachers give us about four hours of homework each night. By the time I finished, I eat, watch about fifteen minutes of T.V., then I'm ready to go to sleep. I know it's bad compared to some people, but on days I have to stay at school for track, those are HORRIBLE. So bear with me folks, I'm still getting my life in order.  
  
Chapter 3: The Himura's House Guest  
  
Kaoru smiled with glee; the dinner date of the previous night had gone smoothly as ever, except for a few awkward moments, and the toddler was expected to arrive at their doorstep at any moment.  
  
That wasn't what made her happy though, other than the fact that her 'husband' hadn't killed or fatally injured her friends because he found them annoying (she know she id at tiems); sure she loved her adoptive niece, but something else made her happy.  
  
~At the end of the evening.~  
  
Kenshin was waiting in the car for his wife while she chatted idly with her friends; or so he thought.  
  
"Was that so bad?" Kaoru scolded a sulking Aoshi.  
  
"I suppose not." He finally sighed, knowing that if he didn't agree with them, they'd relentlessly call him 'icicle' for the rest of the night. "It could have been better."  
  
"But am I right or am I right?" Kaoru beamed proudly.  
  
"What are you talking about, Kaoru?" Misao asked in confusion, fingers entwined with her husband's.  
  
"I MEAN, doesn't Himura seem totally peaceful? When I met him, I couldn't believe that that man could possibly have hurt a fly. He's so quiet." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Kaoru, just because the man is quiet doesn't mean he doesn't go on- like a hunt- after you go to sleep." Misao sighed. "It could all be an act, and that's why Saitoh-san is not giving you your annulment."  
  
"Fine, don't believe me, but could you at least back me up next time I confront Saitoh-san?" Kaoru said impatiently; she didn't want Kenshin to wait too long. Though he was generally peaceful, he still had a streak.  
  
"Oh alright." Misao gave in. "Look, I'll bring Aiko over sometime tomorrow afternoon; BE THERE. All her stuff is coming with." She called over her shoulder as Aoshi impatiently lead her over to their own car.  
  
"Okay!" Kaoru waved.  
  
'Finally, maybe that jackass will believe more than two people if not MY word AND two years of extensive research and observation.' Kaoru was pulled out of her thoughts when the bell rang. Hopping up from her comfortable position, she opened the door, expecting to see Misao holding a restless Aiko and balancing four or five bags, she was surprised to see Yahiko and Sano's girlfriend, Megumi. "Oh, hey guys." She blinked in confusion. Looking closer, she saw that Megumi had a fistful of the back of Yahiko's shirt in her fist, a very pissed off expression on her face. "Something the matter, Megumi?"  
  
Pushing him roughly into the doorway, Megumi glared at Kaoru. "He's your brother; deal with him." She brushed past Kaoru and stood in the middle of the foyer.  
  
"Megumi, were you working?" Kaoru asked, noticing her scrubs, jacket and stethoscope draped across her shoulders.  
  
"Yes." She replied in a clipped and icy tone. "Sano brought him to the hospital, and left him in my office. He got ALL his germs all over my sterile supplies and scuffmarks on my desk. I'm too busy saving lives to deal with the adolescent horror. He's your brother; deal." She snapped.  
  
Kaoru shot Yahiko at glare, at which he shot back. "How was I supposed to know they were sterile? Shouldn't they be sitting in a lab somewhere instead of on your desk, begging to be touched? And about the desk thing; my feet were killing me, what did you expect me to do?!" Yahiko said angrily in defense of himself.  
  
Noticing the more than deadly glare Megumi was sending Yahiko's way she said, "You. In the kitchen. Do something productive." Yahiko knew she was simply trying to protect him and did what she asked, instead of protesting as usual.  
  
Megumi chuckled sardonically. "If marrying into this family means I have to put up with him, I'm getting a NEW boyfriend!!" she yelled and sulked out the house, leaving Kaoru a little freaked out. She could hear her muttering something about 'How does Himura do it? HOW?!"  
  
"Well that was weird." Kaoru shrugged and was about to close the door when..  
  
"OI!! Are you just gonna close the door in our faces?" An angry voice cried. Kaoru turned around to see Misao; Aiko in arms and four bags resting by her feet.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Misao! I didn't even see you!" Kaoru apologized and helped her friend into the house.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Misao muttered sarcastically.  
  
Just then, Yahiko walked into the foyer holding a plastic bag of what appeared to asparagus. "Oi, busu. What the hell-" Upon seeing Misao, however, he stopped talking.  
  
"Oh great." Misao muttered. Yahiko enjoyed annoying her to no end as well, just like he did his sister. "Hello, Yahiko. Long time no see." She said politely, mentally preparing herself for whatever sly and rude comment he would say.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Long time no see, weasel girl." Yahiko smirked crudely. "Is that the mini-weasel?" he asked playfully pointing to Aiko, whom Misao had set on the floor.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you little boy." Misao snapped as she stood to her full 4'11 height; Yahiko beat her by about 7 inches though.  
  
"Okay, okay, Break it up guys!" Kaoru intervened before things got ugly. "And Yahiko, watch your dirty little mouth; we've got virgin ears here now."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Yahiko muttered and stalked away.  
  
"Okay, Kaoru. All her food's in that bag. Her clothes are in that bag. Her bottles, diapers and baby wipes are in that bag." Misao said, indicating all the different bags.  
  
"What's that one for, though?" Kaoru asked, pointing to the last bag. 'Probably something stupid like.'  
  
"Tapes and coloring books." Misao said absently while digging in her purse for something.  
  
"TAPES AND COLORING BOOKS?!?!" Kaoru's eyes practically popped out of their sockets.  
  
"Yup." Misao replied.  
  
"But Misao, that thing is HUGE!!"  
  
"So?" Misao asked as if there was nothing wrong with a seventy-pound suitcase full of coloring books, crayons and videotapes. "Found it!" she called triumphantly. It was an index cards with multiple phone numbers on it. "I wrote down my cell phone, hotel number and room. And in case you can't reach me, I wrote Aoshi's cell and a different number he said you could catch him on. I dunno what it is, but call it anywayz if something comes up and I'm unavailable." She shoved the index card into Kaoru's outstretched hand. Stooping down so that she was eye-level with her daughter, she hugged her tightly. "Mommy's going to leave now but she'll be back as soon as she can. In the meantime, you'll be with Auntie Kaoru. Now have fun, but be good and don't give her any grief, okay?" Misao said.  
  
Kaoru doubted Aiko understood half of what she was saying because the baby just looked back at her mother blankly. Dropping a kiss on Aiko's forehead, Misao stood up straight to address Kaoru. "Like I said, all her stuff is in these bags. When she gets restless, pop in a tape and she'll be fine. I brought all her favorites."  
  
"She has fifty favorites?" Kaoru asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh shutup." Misao rolled her eyes. "Call if you need anything, and Aoshi said to keep her away from Himura as much as possible." Misao instructed as Kaoru pushed her out the door. "Bye, sweetie!" she waved to Aiko, who waved back before Kaoru shut the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukishiro Enishi was very interested in meeting the man who would help him exact revenge upon the person who killed his sister. When his teacher had come to him about it, he was rather uninterested..  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"I am going to meet an old accomplice tomorrow evening." Keitaro announced. Enishi looked up at him from the book he was reading, but said nothing. "I was thinking that you should come with me."  
  
"Why?" Enishi asked.  
  
"Because this is one accomplice who might be able to help you." Keitaro smirked, knowing that his pupil's interest would not be sparked easily. "Have I ever told you WHAT I did with my life before you came to me?"  
  
"No." Enishi finally closed his book. His master was unusually talkative tonight.  
  
"I used to work in the company of Makoto Shishio. We were both assassins for an underground government, of sorts. We eliminated people who became too talkative of our organization or those who planned to revolt; back then, they were planning to take over the government from the inside. Shishio-san and I, of course, were interested in the killing part; we had no interest in diplomacy or revolts.  
  
"During one particular job, we ran into a particular assassin who had been hired to protect our target. He was a legendary fighter; I'm sure you're familiar with him."  
  
"Well what was his name?" Enishi cut in irately. He was ready to get to the relative part.  
  
"The legendary Hitokiri Battoussai." Keitaro said quietly. Enishi stiffened immensely at the mention of that name; it had been a name he had wanted to forget. "That night, he used our techniques against us. In the end, I was crippled for life and Shishio-san was burnt beyond recognition.  
  
"I know that you happen to have a vendetta against Battoussai; I believe you'll find this meeting most interesting."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"Master Shishio will be here shortly." The young man called Seta Soujiro smield and bowed at his guests.  
  
"That one.. He is curious." Keitaro mused when the boy had left. "His smile never falters and is at times sardonic and mocking, but his ki is completely at rest. Shishio-san would never keep someone like him around. He must be a powerful fighter."  
  
Enishi, however, wasn't listening to his teacher's thoughts, too wrapped up in what could happen in the very near future.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shishio took his time walking towards his study. The mansion was unnervingly quiet, only his footsteps making noise. Curling his hand into a tight fist, Shishio closed his eyes and could only remember the days when he hadn't had to worry about the burden of those damned bandages. Battoussai had done his share of damage, but now he would do his.  
  
(Long enough? Oh heck, I'll just add more. I'm feelin' pretty nice.)  
  
Kenshin groaned as he walked into his brightly lit house. "Tadaima!" he called through the house.  
  
"In here, Kenshin!" he heard his wife's voice from inside the den. Kenshin took off his coat and set his keys on the table in the center of the foyer and walked into the den. Looking over the edge of the couch, he saw Kaoru sitting on the floor, Indian style, playing with a toddler.  
  
"I see we have a house guest!" Kenshin smiled warmly and walked around the couch, kneeling down next to his wife.  
  
"Yup!" Kaoru beamed as Aiko babbled to nobody in particular. Her senses pricked up when she saw Aiko staring at her husband. 'Aohi said to keep her away from him. Well, screw him.' "This is Aiko. Aiko, this is Uncle Kenshin."  
  
'Uncle?' Kenshin thought, perplexed. "She takes after her mother, that she does." He commented as he noticed the one-year-old staring at him with wide eyes. "Charmed, Aiko-chan."  
  
Done..I guess. Well, sorry this took so darn long. I'm so wiped. I'm getting straight Bs, and then here comes my stupid adv. Algebra teacher, failing me. And I've got all these stupid cross country meets (I'm not even a distance runner, I'm a sprinter!) that poop me out at the end of the day. Well, if anyone, ESPECIALLY Enishi is OOC, tell me. I'm also looking for a couple of folks to be in my story as bad guys. If you have no prob being a terrible, evil bad guy, email me at inuaddict@yahoo.com, happiness_deprived@yahoo.com or icebaby803@yahoo.com. Anyway, drop me a review plz!! 


	5. Yukishiro Enishi

Konnichiwa, minna! Sorry I've been away so long. My teachers have decided to gang up on us and give us a number of projects that are due all within the same week. Two of which happen to be very detailed papers that demand almost all of my time. Unfortunately, this is just the beginning. Intuition tells me that the worst is yet to come. So, until then, I must continue with all my fics! Here is something I'm writing rather quickly. I just wanted to get something out there.  
  
Chapter 3: Yukishiro Enishi  
  
Makoto Shishio grimaced as the light evaded his sight. It took a few seconds for his eyesight to clear, and what he saw was surprising. Aiza Keitaro sat in a very high tech looking wheelchair. Shishio scowled at this; there was no way to pull off his big scheme.  
  
He turned his attention to the young man sitting next to him. At first, Shishio thought that his eyes had betrayed him, or perhaps they were playing tricks on him. His face said twenty-four or so; his hair said fifty- five. Shishio quickly brushed it aside; studying his masculine build, long legs and seemingly young aura, he decided that perhaps this man had had his hair dyed and maybe it was a family abnormality.  
  
Shishio cast a look over to his own apprentice. 'Forever smiling.' He thought with cruel lint. His blank face soon twisted into a sly grin. "Aiza- san. How long has it been?"  
  
The man called Keitaro Aiza wheeled himself over to his old friend by means of a remote control. "Too long, my friend." He smiled back at the man standing before him. He turned himself back around and stationed himself before Shishio's desk.  
  
Shishio made his way to his desk and sat in his chair, Soujiro sitting beside him. "Gentlemen! Gentlemen! I am overjoyed to have you all in my presence. Before we get down matters of business," he paused to press a button on the surface of his desk. "we must first enjoy a drink." Within minutes, a butler came in carrying a bottle of sherry and four champagne glasses.  
  
He set the tray down and poured a drink for each of the men, but only two glasses were accepted; neither of the younger men seemed to drink. Shishio eyed Keitaro's companion judgingly. "Now then. I believe we have business to discuss." He tilted his head towards Keitaro.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Keitaro sputtered. He drank the last of his sherry and began to talk. "It has been seven years since I have been able to walk with the legs I was born with. Though I've tried replacements, they proved to be difficult and uncomfortable. I have Battoussai to thank for that pleasure. I have decided to take to the confinement of a wheelchair."  
  
"May I ask how that helps me? I was looking forward to us BOTH attacking Battoussai in his weakened state. We all know that the man hasn't quite pulled out of the depression he's been in." Shishio interrupted.  
  
"Yes. That is why I brought along my apprentice, Yukishiro Enishi. I took him under my wing, trained him, and now he is ready to seek revenge. You see, he also has a personal vendetta with the Battoussai."  
  
"Really?" Shishio's interest was now sparked; Keitaro had taken in an apprentice? He had not known about this. "How good is he?" his eyes traveled to Enishi and rested on him for several seconds. The young man simply stared back as if he could see right through him.  
  
"How good is he?" Keitaro sort of chuckled. He picked up the glass of sherry sitting in front of Enishi; the young man wouldn't drink it. "Why, he's about as good, if not better, than that Soujiro boy you have there." He motioned towards Soujiro whose face betrayed no emotion.  
  
Shishio was definitely interested now. "You want him to be your replacement. You wish for him to fight by my side, as if he were you." Upon seeing Keitaro nod, Shishio sat back in his seat. "I want to see his skill. Our two apprentices, they will spar."  
  
Keitaro seemed happy with Shishio's plan. "Good. I think you'll be quite pleased."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Enishi stared at the young man before him. His name was Seta Soujiro and he seemed a man of little emotions. That was all right, he'd have to work around this.  
  
Soujiro also stared at the man a few years older than him. His appearance had quite puzzled him, but of course, his smile was still present and he held his sword up in a show that he was ready. Enishi nodded.  
  
And then they began.  
  
(a/n: sorry, but I will not write out fight scenes unless it's vital. I'll do descriptions, but not the step-by-step play. My skills aren't that great yet.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soujiro stepped back; his opponent was significantly bloody (mostly from minor cuts, but still..), but so was he. His brows furrowed in frustration. This man was proving to be a rather pesky opponent. His skills were up to par with his and his impassivity made it harder to read his moves. He quickly erased expression from his face; Enishi-san would most certainly NOT win this spar. "I must admit, Enishi-san. I've underestimated you." Soujiro said to his opponent. "But this a fight you cannot win." Soujiro's ever-present smile never faded.  
  
Thoughts of his sister filled Enishi's head and he was filled with a new sense of power; and rage. Lunging at Soujiro, Enishi was ready to attack viciously.  
  
Okay, that's it. For now. Once again, sorry it took so long and that it's so freakin; short. Please review and tell me what you think! Arigatou, minna-san! 


End file.
